lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Broken Borders
Broken Borders is a short story that is the sequal to the previous short story Eastern Fire and chronicles the arrival of Larra Toran into Ethring and the effect that they creates in the situation at the border. Alongside this we see the expansion of the Numenorians, and Atlantians through the Kingdom of Taraban, and Umbar gets a backstory through Larra Toran. Broken Borders opens up the history of the eastern lands through the eyes of Ildarion Elessar, Sarah Mason, Larra Toran, Anora Theirin, Balian Imrahil, and Eldarion Elessar of which Ildarion is the prince of Gondor and through this leads the Gondor efforts in the south of Gondor, Sarah Mason is a Gondorian of whom fell in love with an Umbar noble and because of thsi would turn against Gondor, Larra Toran was an Umbar resident but her loyalties to Umbar changed after she fell in love with Ildarion Elessar, Anora Theirin is a princess of Taraban and is one of the smartest girls in the entire continent and is hateful towards Mordor for what they have done to her people, Balian is an exiled prince of Dol Amroth and now rules over the fortress of Cair Andros, while finally Eldarion Ellesar is a prince of Gondor and defends the northern approach into Gondor. POV Characters Broken Borders opens up the history of the eastern lands through the eyes of Ildarion Elessar, Sarah Mason, Larra Toran, Anora Theirin, Balian Imrahil, and Eldarion Elessar of which Ildarion is the prince of Gondor and through this leads the Gondor efforts in the south of Gondor, Sarah Mason is a Gondorian of whom fell in love with an Umbar noble and because of thsi would turn against Gondor, Larra Toran was an Umbar resident but her loyalties to Umbar changed after she fell in love with Ildarion Elessar, Anora Theirin is a princess of Taraban and is one of the smartest girls in the entire continent and is hateful towards Mordor for what they have done to her people, Balian is an exiled prince of Dol Amroth and now rules over the fortress of Cair Andros, while finally Eldarion Ellesar is a prince of Gondor and defends the northern approach into Gondor. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Sarah Mason is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 2 Ildarion Elessar is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he arrives in the Port of Tel-Alania to meet his father and brother who are going into High Forest in order to meet with Malfurion Stormrage. During the early part of this chapter as he prepares to meet his father he is given Urdenill Wilwarin as a personal squire to join his number of squires which by this time had reached four. Convincing his father to let him also come he joins the group as they move towards the edge of High Forest from Tel-Alania and when they arrive they make camp preparing for what his father says could be some time before the Elves come to meet them. After hours of waiting Sentinels of High Forest arrive led by Shandis Stormrage of whom they talk with for some time before Shandis leaves to get her father to come to meet with Aragorn. During her time away Ildarion spends time with his father and brother but this ends when he spends further time with Elistari Ravencrest of which begins a friendship between the two. Characters Introduced= *Elistari Ravencrest *Urdenill Wilwarin |-|Places Introduced= *Tel-Alania |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 3 Larra Toran is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she crosses the border between Gondor, and Umber during the night alongside her husband of whom through their first conversation it becomes clear she hates. She and her husband discuss his failings and Larra insults him over his time with prostitutes and how it embaresses her reputation, and in response to this he attacks her beating her quite badly before stopping and revealing that the prostitutes are a kindness to her (he makes indications that he commits terrible acts against these women in order to spend his rage on someone he doesn't need for an heir). Leaving her alone for a time they camp the following day so that they are not moving and during the day she has a lot of time by herself as Azunion leaves her alone so he can spend time with his men and she day dreams of her time back in Linhir. Dreaming of her time in Linhir she is brought back to a time she spent with her best friend in Linhir in the form of Teri-Vinrin Reina of whom was the heir of House Reina making him the eventual leader of the most powerful non-Mordor aligned household in Dol Amroth. The chapter ends with Larra laying in bed thinking back to another moment in Linhir (this time she goes back to when she was first introduced to the Elena leadership and in this interaction she travels in the Linhir Palace gardens with Aradur Elena, and two of his sons in the form of Oropher, and Aragon, as well as his daughter Pellia and together the group discusses the situation in Dol Amroth. She is woken from her daydreaming by the sound of Azunion entering their tent and knowing what is to come she closes her eyes and thinks back to Linhir as she is for all intensive purposes raped by her husband Azunion. Characters Introduced= *Bur-Larra Toran *Var-Azunion Lodius *Teri-Vinrin Reina *Dol-Illivian Grourg |-|Places Introduced= *Linhir |-|Groups Introduced= *The Faithful of Dol Amroth Chapter 4 Balian Imrahil is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 5 Anora Theirin is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 6 Sarah Mason is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 7 Ildarion Elessar is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 8 Balian Imrahil is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 9 Anora Theirin is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 10 Larra Toran is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Broken Borders : '' "Something felt wrong the moment we went across the border. Back in Umbar they had told me to always trust my instincts even if that meant that they got me into trouble with those above me in power. Death wasn't a mistake you could come back from."'' : -Larra Toran Only three weeks after returning from Umbar though she found herself with Var Azunion on a mission across the Gondor border, and they would be led directly into a trap they didn't know was coming after Ildarion Elessar grew suspisious of the quiet of the border and had several Great Eagles called from the capital. Ildarion Elessar had become aware through many different sources that either Sarah Mason, or someone else in the leadership of Ethring was betraying the Gondorians to the enemy in Umbar, but he was unwilling to accept that it was Sarah Mason after they had their confrontation and he discovered that she was pregnant. So with the great eagles he had them watching the border east of Ethring, and that would be the spot that Larra Toran would be making a crossing with her husband and his force, of whom were crossing the border in order to join the growing Umbar force on the Gondor side of the border. The Eagles after spotting the Umbar force would return to Ethring where Ildarion would quickly mass a force and moved with full speed to get infront of the Umbar force. With the great eagles able to watch them the entire time Ildarion was able to set up a perfect ambush spot in the middle of a clearing. : "Did I hate what I was doing? Did I feel anything? I just didn't know who I was anymore. I wanted to hold him close to me, but I didn't feel like I had the right to. I couldn't reconsile my utter love for Ildarion with my belief in Umbar. And I once more allowed my confusion to risk everything with him." : -Sarah Mason When they arrived at the sight Ildarion was preparing his forces and didn't realize that Sarah Mason who at this point he believed in implictly due to her pregnancy was secretly crafting a letter which she would send through one of her loyalists to the forces of Var Azunion. So trusting in her was he at this point that he invited her into the strategie meetings they had that night, and she would even add pieces of this into a second letter that she crafter for the Umbar troops incoming. That night as she waited and hoped that Var Azunion would get the letter she went to bed with Ildarion, and as he held her and rubbed her still flat belly she begin to cry. She tried to stop crying but she couldn't as for perhaps the first time she realized the true costs of what she was doing. Through her crying Ildarion held her close and whispered loving words to her, and despite how comforted and safe she felt the fact that this man that she loved so much was the target of so much of her deception left her feeling more broken and sad then she had felt in a long time. While this was happening her first messenger would fail to find the force of Var Azunion after he camped his forces in a position that was so tactically foolish that the messenger had bipassed the area in his search for them. The second messenger would find Var's forces but was shot by a sentry and his body quickly burried in the ground without the sentries reading anything he had on him. So despite Sarah Mason attempting to sabotage the ambush by getting word to Var Azunion the Umbar force continued to walk right into it. : '' "The last thing I remember was seeing Var struck in the chest by an arrow and falling dead before everything went dark. The world was quiet."'' : -Larra Toran The next day Var Azunion would move the Umbar force northward, and as they walked through the ambush clearing Larra Toran felt a terrible chill up her spine and warned her husband that they should travel along the side of the ravine, and in return Var would slap her in the face and verbally attack her as she laid on the ground. As she got up from the slap he was still staring at her as an arrow struck him directly in the heart killing him basically instantly. She would be the only surivivor of the ambush and she survived only after an arrow struck her in the head but deflected off her helmet and knocked her unconsious. With the force destroyed the Gondor force would move in with Ildarion taking the lead flanked by his love Sarah Mason of whom was devestated that the force had been destroyed despite the fact that she had tried desperatly to alert them to the danger. As they searched the troops it would be Thomas Mason that would discover the still alive body of Larra Toran and as Ildarion walked to her he knelt in front of her as she opened her eyes, and he felt something inside him feel for this girl, and thus he ordered her taken prisoner and brought back to Ethring. As she woke briefly back and forth she would watch him moving, and she was captivated by the beaty this man appeared with, and despite the pain in her head she felt safe for the first time in a long time as she was pulled along by the carriage of her supposed enemy. Chained Friends, and Trusted Enemies Taking her alongside the other survivors of the ambush back to Ethring it would be Ildarion that stayed awake beside her for the hours she was passed out. In this time Sarah Mason would become painfully aware that Larra Toran was her old friend from Umbar, and she feared being revealed early and thus having to kill Ildarion before she was emotionally ready. Waiting patiently for her to awaken Ildarion would fall asleep in the room, and Larra would wake to find him asleep leaning against the wall. Moving towards him she was unable to completely reach him and so instead kneeled before him awaiting the promised prince to awake. Awakening he jumped back startled by having fallen asleep and giving his enemy the jump on him, but she would calm him with her kind voice. Discovering she had awoken gaurds arrived alongside Sarah Mason and he would command them away as he wanted more time with the prisoner despite the fact that he should have allowed in gaurds who knew of getting information but he didn't want to part from Larra. Having his alone time with her again she told him of her youth and was completely honest with him about everything except for the involvement of Sarah Mason of whom she wasn't sure what to say of yet. Revealing the size and plans of the Umbar forces in Gondor she gained a lot of clout with Ildarion as he trusted her despite who she was. As they continued to speak and their conversation became increasingly flirtatious it would be Sarah Mason that interupted it with a direct and forceful desire to speak with Larra alone. Larra would be able to convinse Ildarion to depart for a time so he could rest and return, and this further increased the anger of Sarah towards Larra as she was never able to persuade him that easily. With the room cleared she attempted to understand what the next move of the Umbar army was now that the vangaurd had been destroyed, and when Larra declared that she had made the ambush took place, and had worked tirelessly to reach this moment where she could join Gondor the two two old friends quickly became severe rivals. Realizing she had unwittingly revealed herself to Larra she would rush from the cell to the shock of Larra and place two gaurds on the door who were commanded to let noone enter or speak to Larra. Larra waited for what seemed like hours for her to return, but as the minutes ticked by it became clear that Sarah was not coming back and she fell back asleep in the corner. She was awoken again by the appearance of Ildarion into the room. Where the harshness of life in Umbar, and the obvious events in her life after had hardened Sarah and made her cold the opposite seemed to be true of the Gondorian prince in front of her. She had seen dozens of portraits of the young man when she had spent time in Dol Amroth, and thus the first time they met she didn't need him to tell her who he was. Where she had felt hopelessness from her conversation with Sarah she was rejuvenated by the conversation with Ildarion of whom barely asked her anything of consequence and simply wanted to know about her. Finally after many minutes his face would contort into a level of duty and she knew he was preparing to ask her real questions. Before he could she begin talking of her entry into Gondor. Telling him the pathways the Umbar forces were using she told him that it was hopeless to try and close all the pathways as to do this would require vast manpower and even then the border was so long and treacherous that it would still probably remain open. Ildarion listened to her as she told him that the most important thing she could tell him was that Sarah Mason was someone she had known since she was a child, and that Sarah had become a turncoat for the Umbar forces. Ildarion due to the innate trust he had for Larra would believe her when she said it, but he was forced to reject what she said for fear of what came to pass if she was telling the truth. Thanking her for talking so openly, but telling her he needed to get to the bottom of what was going on he bid her goodbye, and went to find Sarah. Confronting Sarah Arriving at Sarah's room he stayed by the door for many moments as he feared how this conversation would go. What was happening to him that he believed this Umbar girl immediatly and was now questioning the women that he loved? What had changed so quickly that Sarah had cast that kind of doubt about herself. He thought on the fact that everything he knew of her from the beggining, and all the things people said about her had led him to this moment and the lack of faith he had in her. Opening the door he found her praying in the corner by her cross, and he couldn' t help but bask in the soft kindness she just permiated out when she was praying, and only wished that kindness was seen by all and not just him when they were alone. Sarah would get up from praying and walked towards him kissing him on the cheek before fakely asking what he was there for so late, despite the fact that she knew exactly what he was there for. He would confront her on what Larra said, and inside she was dying as she knew now without question that he had to fall and this killed her as she loved him beyond words. Lying to him over and over again about all the acusations that had built up about her over the time he had been Ethring she believed that he had bought his story, and as he left he gave her a deep kiss that soon became more heated, and the two would make love for what neither would realize was the last time. Category:Story